


Rebel Companies (Book I of the Beloved Raiders series)

by iamasmolsweetpotato



Series: Rebel Companies (Book I of the Beloved Raiders series) [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Beloved Raiders, Beloved Raiders series, Book 1, Book I, Combat, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Game: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Gun Violence, Rebel Companies, Spoilers for Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamasmolsweetpotato/pseuds/iamasmolsweetpotato
Summary: When Nathan Drake needs help finding Henry Avery’s lost treasure to save his brother, Y/N L/N is the only one who can help–well available that is. Nate doesn’t know Y/N too well, but knows she can get the job done, despite Sam’s distrust of her. However, when the whole gang discovers they have competition with Rafe Adeler and Shoreline, Y/N volunteers to even the odds and infiltrate the enemy from the inside. What Y/N wasn’t expecting was to meet Nadine Ross and find out she works for the opposing side. But what will happen when Y/N starts to catch feelings for Shoreline’s fearless, badass, and incredibly attractive leader? And who will she choose when her loyalties to both the Drakes and Nadine are challenged?
Relationships: Nadine Ross/Reader
Series: Rebel Companies (Book I of the Beloved Raiders series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158803





	1. Y/N's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This isn't a real part, just a backstory for your character!

From a young age, Y/N believed she wanted to enlist in the Army, but only because all of her family members had some connection to the Army or other Armed Forces. However, being the only girl of four kids added pressure to the need to prove herself, propelling her towards “honor” and “greatness.” Of her brothers, her oldest was already part of the Army, her youngest was planning to enlist in the Navy, and her second oldest brother was never interested in any of that, much to their father’s dismay. After all, Y/N’s father was a Master Sergeant, so he had high expectations of all of his children.

Once Y/N started training for the Army, she quickly made her way to the top within her group. Although Y/N thought that the army would be enough to satisfy her cravings for adventure and travel, she realized she wanted to do more with her life. So despite her achievements over those few months, Y/N left the army before her initial training was over. 

While looking for a job with the adventure she was looking for and one that would require her newly obtained skills, Chloe Frazer discovered Y/N in the midst of searching for another partner. After some successful and some less so adventures, the pair planned on stealing the Yuan Dynasty celadon oil lamp with Harry Flynn, but issues between Y/N’s family ensued and forced Chloe to find someone else, namely Nathan Drake. When Chloe came back, she introduced Nate to Y/N, where they became friends.

Now when Nathan reaches out to Y/N in hopes of finding Henry Avery’s lost treasure, she can’t say no, leading us to the events of _**Rebel Companies**_.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out his brother is in deep trouble, Nathan Drake calls the only one who can help--well, available that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, did I start further back in the scene than needed? Probably, but I wrote stuff that I don’t feel like deleting so just be happy I’m writing human words 😅. There’s not too much scene setting here so sorry if it gets confusing. Enjoy!

“This is bad,” Nathan mumbles, leaning his forearms along to cool metal of the railing, looking out on the water.

Nate couldn’t believe his brother was here. After, what–15 years?–Samuel Drake turns up alive, having been in prison all those years, and then just shows up to find his little brother? The two Drakes stayed awake all night–just catching up on the things Sam had missed and all the adventures Nathan has been on. But once the sun’s rays grazed the river and the streets of New Orleans, the eldest Drake revealed the real reason he was here: to find Henry Avery’s treasure–the treasure that started it all. But this time if Sam can’t find it, he’ll be dead.

“Well, we’ll just pick up the trail where we left off and–”

“Wait, trail?” Nathan cuts in sarcastically, glancing at his older brother, “Sam, there’s no trail. After Rafe and I escaped he took his parents’ fortune and bought up all the land around Saint Dismas Cathedral. We combed that place for weeks–Avery’s treasure isn’t there.”

Sam slowly lifts his left hand to inhale the smoke from his cigarette, appearing calm despite Nathan’s words. As Sam breathes out, Nate continues, with an almost distant look in his eyes.

“Not that that stopped Rafe … moron’s been digging for years, still hasn’t turned up squat.” Sam wiggles his head a little.

“Not really surprised,” he comments somewhat cockily while taking another drag.

Furrowing his brows and glancing at his brother, Nate asks, “What does that mean?” In response, Sam shrugs his shoulders and reaches for something in his jean jacket pocket.

“Well, just–ya know, I happened to do a little digging of my own, and uh,” Sam pauses to show the folded paper between his fingers to Nathan, “bet you Rafe doesn’t have this.” With a little huff, Nate snatches the paper out of Sam’s hand before unfolding it.

“It’s really amazing what you can find on the internet these days …” Sam breathes out. Confused, Nathan sighs before responding to his brother’s comment.

“It’s just the Saint Dismas’s Cross.”

“Oh, is it?” Sam questions confidently, “Because the one we found was broken and hollow, remember?” With that, Sam turns his head to the younger Drake, waiting for a response. Shocked, Nate looks closer at the picture.

“Holy crap, it’s still intact,” he breathes out, just above a whisper. Lost in thought, Nathan’s eyes move around, realizing what this information means.

“Avery … made more than one cross.”

“So whatever is missing from the one in Panama …” Sam leaves in the air while he stands up straight.

“… is probably still inside this one,” Nate finishes, waving the paper up and down in his hand, eyes widening. Sam smirks and nods his head with a confirming hum. Nathan does a little happy scoff, almost not believing that after all these years, there’s still more to Avery’s story.

“Well alright! Where is this?” Nate asks, referring to the cross.

“Oh this,” Sam starts playfully, plucking the paper from Nate’s hand, “exquisite piece is going up for auction in three days at the Rossi estate.” Sam folds the paper, tucking it away, and faces his younger brother.

“The Rossi estate?” he questioned sarcastically.

“Oh, you know it?” Sam shots back in the same tone.

“Uh, yeah … and how do you plan on securing an invite to an exclusive–heavily guarded, black market auction?” Sam nods and shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, you don’t necessarily need an invitation,” he says slowly, waving his hands for emphasis, “per say.” Nate, knowing his brother will just sneak in, asks a different question as the two men turn back to the water.

“Where are you going to get the money to outbid all the high rollers? I could take a second mortgage out on my house and still not have enough … to–” Nate realizes what his brother’s silence means, muttering, “yeah, you’re gonna try and steal it, huh?” Nate bows his head while Sam shakes his and chuckles.

“No,” the eldest Drake starts, pulling the cig from his mouth, “we are,” he finishes seriously, exhaling the smoke from his lungs. Nathan, realizing what his brother is suggesting, immediately shakes his head.

“Oh no. No, man, listen I’m–I can’t,” Nates backs away, “I-I’m out.”

“What?” Sam voices, furrowing his brows, and turns towards his brother in confusion.

“No, I-I-I just don’t do that kind of thing anymore,” Nate pauses. “Besides there are plenty of other guys that are much more equipped,” Sam scoffs in the background while Nathan keeps going, “to … handle this kind of thing!” Sam shakes his and walks to his little brother.

“Like who?

“Um–” Nate quickly grabs his phone, scrolling through his contacts, looking for a name.

“No, no, no–” Sam repeats over Nate.

“Look–I know there’s someone in here–”

“No, no,” Sam finally cuts off, “Absolutely not. I don’t trust anybody in that phone with my life, okay? … I need you on this one,” Sam finishes softly, looking into his brother’s eyes. Not knowing what to say, Nathan shakes his head, searching for an answer.

“Sam, there’s gotta be another way.” And Sam only sighs sadly at that.

“Not with the time I got left,” he whispers, walking back to the railing, tossing the end of his cig before pulling a new one from the pack in his pocket. Conflicting thoughts swim in Nathan’s head, but, in the end … he knows what he has to do. Calling up Elana, his wife, Nathan makes up a story about his boss having the permits for the Mylasian job as a cover. Finishing the call, he walks back to the railing where Sam is, and harshly grips the metal.

What am I going to do, Nate wonders. He just lied to his wife and now he’s expected to risk his life to save his brother? Despite his frustration, Nathan knows he would do anything for his brother, determined to save him and make up for last time … Nathan ruffles his hair and decides to dive right in.

“Listen, Sam,” the eldest looks to his little brother, “if I’m going to do this–if we are, it can’t just be the two of us.” Nathan waits for his brother’s response, seeing the aggravated expression on his face.

“Nate, I already said I don’t want anyone else–I don’t trust them!” Sam all but yells. However, Nathan is determined to persuade his brother.

“But you trust me, right?” Nate questions with a raised voice. Sam remains silent, eyes still on Nathan.

“You trust me, so trust me when I say we’re going to need more help. Listen, I’ve done this before, okay–I know what the stakes are … it’s never as easy as the one time. There’s always more to the story, meaning we need more help.” When Nate finishes, he expects Sam to put up a fight, but notices that Sam is quiet. He gives a huff of annoyance before turning to his brother, gesturing for Nathan to continue. Happy with himself, Nate flips open his phone once again looking for people to help, but there aren’t many available options. Sighing, but still searching, Nathan breaks the silence between the two.

“Okay, well the only free person I can think of is Victor.” As soon as the name leaves Nate’s lips, Sam sighs and shakes his head in annoyance.

“Absolutely, not! Of all the people you could chose, I probably trust him the least–”

“Listen! Sully has a lot of connections, okay?” Sam leans his elbows on the railing and puts his head in his heads while Nate continues. “He’s great for getting in and scouting a place out. Plus he has a plane we can use, so he’s coming,” Nate finishes, lightly chopping his hand on the railing to signify the end of that part of the conversation. Sam just sighs and moves to take a harsh inhale of his cigarette, while Nate looks out at the bustling, New Orleans streets as people start their days. 

“But it can’t just be Sully–he’s getting too old for all the climbing around we do so …” Nate trails off while looking through his contacts once again.

Sam sings lowly, “He doesn’t even have to come …” 

“Sam–” Nate sighs frustratedly, and his brother holds up his hands in mock defense, exhaling the smoke from his lungs. Nathan pauses to think of who else would be willing to join. “Look if we’re gonna do this, Sam, we’re gonna do it right, meaning we need another body to keep an eye on things or at least be there as backup for when things can go to shit,” he reinforces.

Finally, after scrolling through a few times, Nathan realizes he’s out of options and settles for the name on his screen. Sam, sensing his brother’s stillness, glances over.

“So, who did you have in mind, little brother?” Sam mumbles with the cigarette that’s in his mouth.

“A, uh, friend of a friend–” Nate responds, immediately receiving a glare from Sam. “–a trustworthy friend of a friend. We’ve only met once, but she’s just as committed to this sort of thing as I was.”

Nathan shoves the phone towards his brother who grabs the rectangle and looks closer at the name. Raising an eyebrow at his brother, Sam looks up before questioning, “Who the hell is Y/N L/N?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next part won’t becoming out for a while since I want to write the whole series first then release the parts weekly. Enjoy this taste, and come back for more once I finish! Thanks, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm so excited for this!


End file.
